This invention relates generally to display of pictures, and more specifically to apparatus enabling selective display of pictures on wall frames and apart from the latter, in a ready and accessible manner.
The invention solves the problem of how to readily and accessibly selectively display a picture such as an overlay of translucent sheets on a wall frame as for illumination, and elsewhere after removal from the wall position (as at a desk or other location) and vice versa.